Ultrasonic scanning apparatuses generate ultrasonic waves and receive the ultrasonic waves reflected from a human body, thereby judging the presence or absence of any diseases or other abnormalities of the human body.
Ultrasonic scanning apparatuses are mainly installed and used in, e.g., doctor's offices and exam rooms of hospitals. Despite needs for moving the ultrasonic scanning apparatuses, and it is not easy to transport the ultrasonic scanning apparatuses from hospitals because of significant volume and weight thereof. Thus, patients, who are not able to move about freely and thus have difficulty in visiting hospitals may have difficulty in getting a ultrasonic scan.
To overcome the above-described restriction in transportation, a need exists for providing portable ultrasonic scanning apparatuses having convenience in carrying.